


We are family.

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically their a big family, Dad 76, F/F, F/M, GUYS, In-family dating but not incest, Mom Mercy, Tracer junkrat and McCree are partners in crime, adoptive, family au, headcanon come to life, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: When he was a kid,Jack Morrison never imagined he'd have a wife and seven kids each of them adopted. But then he never was good at predicting things. She





	

Oldest to youngest. 

Roadhog and Junkrat are around the same age. Both are about 20-23 and still live in the massive house with the rest of their family. They go to college and stuff but like being at home. Though they are saving up for an apartment. Though they are the oldest Junkrat is the least responsible person in the house. He breaks things accidentally and for someone with a prosthetic leg he moves quick. He's a video game nerd and often plays online matches with Lucio,D.Va and Roadhog. Most in the family speculate that he's dating Roadhog(they share a room) and their totally right but it's not confirmed. Roadhog likes that Junk speaks enough for the both of them even though his mouth is always covered and he usually never speaks ever. Junkrat loves that unlike other people he's met, Road never wants him to stop talking. It's honestly the truest love like guys omg. 

Roadhog is older then Junkrat and calmer. He is mute and uses sign language and grunts to speak. He is the largest member of the family and is dating Junkrat. He won't admit it, mostly because he dosen't speak, but D.Va is his favorite. 

McCree is about 19 and is only slighter older then Hanzo who is 18 They are also dating secretly and share a room so it's pretty effortless. They argue. A lot. If you watch Voltron and ship Klance just imagine that. The family thinks their rivals but they just dates and it's a lot of hate sex, with them trying to be silent in a full house. 

Hanzo is 18 and probably more serious than all his older siblings put together. He does shoot arrows after school sometimes at the same place McCree does target practice. He drinks coffee everyday claiming it's the only way to survive in this family half packed with morning people. He usually only jokes around McCree, D.Va, or Roadhog but other then that he's seriously serious. 

Tracer is 17 and is dating Widowmaker(18 years old btw) the goth kid from school who is pretty cool. And hot. And good at sex. But her family dosen't know except for Roadhog since he can keep a secret and Hanzo. Headcanon they just gossip about everyone and talk about their partners. 

Sombra is also 17 and she and Tracer are kinda like rivals. (*cough cough Klance*) and guys just imagine little ol hacker Sombra guys omg she'd be a cute little bad ass and really scary. She and Tracer share a room. It's like someone divided tape down it and one side is bright orange, with football players, the British flag, and a lot of track medals and the other side is dark purple with like three computers screens put together, a bunch of parts and pieces that Sombra probably got from Junkrat and a lot of warnings from the government that 'If you don't stop tampering and hacking us we will take extreme measures young lady!' That she uses as a trophy because god almighty she hacked the government.

Lucio is second youngest at 16 and is a gamer nerd. He is lucky and dosen't have to share a room. He's an early riser, good cook and single. Not much too him but he's a good guy. The quiet type. 

D.Va is youngest. She is the baby of the family and must be protected at all cost. She's only 14 going on 15but still likes to kick major ass. Good at video games and a major peacekeeper along with Lucio and main mom Mercy. Majorly gets along with everyone. Everyone's favorite even though it might not be said aloud. 

Parents. 

That one soccer mom, who's rlly hot and looks like she could kick anyone's ass all while driving a van full of kids. Yeah. Thats Mercy. That's basically it. I mean a mother of eight kids would be able to snap someone in half if they so much as looked at one of her kids the wrong way. 

Jack is like the cool dad who's also the military dad and also soccer dad but in a halfass way. Like "oh you have a game today? Crap crap your moms gonna kill me lets go. Grab a banana we're going!" kinda dad. 

He cares about his kids. Part of the reason they adopted is because he came from the system and wants to give back or something. Mercy sympathizes and isn't ready to physically have a child cause it'll interfere with he really job. So she's all for. She's always wanted a big family with her being an only child. 

So it's a nice big two story house with a couple rooms a few bathrooms and a basketball teams worth of kids.

-/-

Feel the need to mention that these are nicknames. Y'know Tracer, Junkrat, Mercy, stuff like that. Like they have real names but nicknames are better and they mostly don't call Mercy mom usually it's Mercy or sometimes mom depending on who's comfortable with that and who just slips up cause it's bound to happen. 

I also want to mention that most of them have been there since they were older than 14 because no one but Mercy and Jack would want a teenager. Seriously Jack is king it Teen Angst guys. 

Also since they're adoptive I assume it's not technically incest. It's not game of thrones guys ;) ;)

But for real I just thought of this mixed with cheaper by the dozen, the loud house, and a bunch of other stuff.


End file.
